Through the Darkest Nights
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: "K-Kaito-nii..." Len whimpered miserably, his beautiful voice strained and broken. "I can't... I can't see..."
1. Chapter 1

"_Mi-gikata ni murasaki choucho oooh- kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyou waon~_

_Migikata ni murasaki choucho_

_(Kisu wo shita, kono hey no sume de)_

_Setsunai to iu, kanjou shiru_

_(Hibiku piano…)_

_Fukyou waon~!"_

Len finished strong, his breath labored and uneven as he held his ending pose for a moment, listening to his fans scream. There was nothing like it, he thought with a smile, finally breaking his form to bow, the audience shrieking even louder (as if that was possible). Nothing like singing, like dancing. There was nothing he loved more.

Backstage, he finally allowed himself to pant, resting his hands on his bent knees for a moment to try to catch his breath.

"That was great, Len-kun!" Miku's sing-song voice reached the younger Vocaloid's ears, and he smiled as his "sister" hugged him. "And the fans absolutely _adored~_ the outfit! I _told _you they would, Kaito!"

The bluenette sighed as he was drug into the conversation, Len felt a faint blush tint his cheeks as Kaito glanced at the outfit again. Miku called it his "punkish" outfit. Rin, on the other hand, had dubbed it his "Sexy Suit of Mass Seduction." Self-concious under the older boy's gaze, Len tugged at the way-too-short-shorts.

"Kiato-nii, stop staring…" He muttered, averting his alluring blue gaze to the ground. Miku laughed, and Rin burst out of the dressing room. She had performed directly before Len, and was already changed into the clothes she was wearing to dinner.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, glancing around. "How did it go? They're all out there drooling, right?"

Len sighed. _Some things never change…_ But he smiled, despite himself. "I don't know, why don't you go check…? I need to change, anyways…"

"Are you sure…?" Miku grinned evilly. "You could always wear that to dinner… Besides, Luka helped design it and she hasn't even seen it yet!"

The mention of Luka reminded Len that this was a big, get-together dinner, and the thought of Gakupo seeing him in such an outfit had him running for the changing room.

"Positive!" He called over his shoulder, enunciating his statement with the SLAM of the door. Behind it, he could hear Miku and Rin laughing, and Kaito attempting to stand up for him.

"BaKaito…" The teen mumbled under his breath, finding the clothes he had chosen to wear to dinner. It had been a while, Miku had realized, since any of them had gotten together just to spend time together and have fun. Her and Rin and Meiko had then come to the conclusion that it was time to do _something_ just for fun, so they planned a dinner night, in which they would meet up after Rin and Len's concert, have dinner, then head to the Vocaloid Mansion for a "party", which was bound to involve a lot of singing and dancing.

Len smiled as he thought about it. It really had been a while since he had seen every one… But looking himself over in the mirror before he took off his current outfit, he immediately flushed as he thought quickly, _But I'm _not _wearing this!_

He was still sweaty from his more-than-challenging dance performance, so he took advantage of the shower in the bathroom, and in a matter of 20 minutes was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a black jacket with bright yellow accents (which matched his "punkish" outfit) and ready to go.

"Come on, Len!" Rin was banging on the door. "I'm _starrrrrvinggg_!"

He opened the door laughing. "Alright, alright, I'm ready." He gave his sister a small push. "Let's go then, if you're 'starrrvinggg'." Rin laughed, and taking his hand, drug him off to the car, where Miku and Kaito were already waiting inside.

"Ready?" Kaito asked, seeing the twins slide into the back seat.

"Ready, Kaito-nii!" They sang in unison, and with a small smile, Kaito put the car into gear and peeled out, earning a "WOOO!" From Miku and almost equally-girly shrieks from Rin and Len.

When he settled down and did the speed limit, Len allowed his bright blue gaze to travel to the window, staring at the trees and cars and buildings as they flitted past. _Tonight is going to be fun…_ He thought with a small smile, resting his head against the window. _A whole night of singing and dancing and being with friends…_ He caught Kaito's eyes watching him through the rearview mirror as he glanced up, and the teen quickly averted his gaze again, looking back out the window. Rin giggled, and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, which forced a sigh through Len's pale lips. _And a whole night of dealing with Rin and Gakupo's constant jokes… about me wearing Rin's clothes…_

He felt his eye twitch a little, and he muttered quietly, "Oh yeah… This is going to be _great_…"

* * *

First Chapter(: I know it's a little short, but, oh well(: Oh, and Vocaloid does not belong to me, and unfortunately… Neither does Len. Well… Except for the key chain I have of him… and that other key chain… And my wallet… xD Until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

It was just shy of 9 o'clock when Kaito pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant, and by then, Len could whole-heartedly agree with his sister—he was _starving_.

"Let's go!" Rin exclaimed, kicking open the car door before Kaito could even put the car in "park." Len couldn't help but to laugh as he was drug from the car by his and Rin's linked hands.

"Alright." He smiled, following his older sister as she burst into the building. Identical bright blue eyes shot wide as the lights flicked on, the entire Vocaloid crew cheering, "SURPRISE!"

Rin recovered first, her gasp of shock phasing into an excited squeal. "You _guys_!"

"Happy birthday, Rin-chan and Len-kun~!" Miku sang, skipping through the door and putting an arm around each of the twins' shoulders.

Len was still in shock, his voice seeming to fail him as he took in the sight. There were yellow and orange balloons everywhere, and the staff were all sporting "Vocaloid" t-shirts, namely Rin and Len's. A huge banner was hung from the ceiling, stretching straight from one wall to the other, reading, "Happy 15th, Rin and Len!" The balloons, Len noticed, were even decorated for the occasion, stamped with his and Rin's "02" insignia.

"If you think this is grand," Len jumped at the sound of Kaito's deep voice behind him, turning to see the older boy shaking his head, an amused smile on his lips. "Just wait 'til you see the mansion."

The young teen felt a sweat drop slide down his head, and Kaito laughed.

"I can't believe I didn't notice when you changed the date!" Rin was chattering, a grin plastered to her face.

Len sighed, finding himself smiling, too. "Yeah," he agreed. "We didn't even notice that our concert was on our birthday…"

"You couldn't have known." Meiko drawled, looking smug. "Me and Luka moved the calendar forward a week—you were _supposed_ to think today was the 20th." Len sighed. That sounded just like the two of them…

"That's all great…" Gakupo smirked at Len, and the younger boy felt his cheeks color ever so slightly. "But can we eat now?"

They all laughed, a perfect chime of harmonious voices, like a song in itself, and Len felt himself relaxing. He couldn't think of better friends to have, than the ones around him now.

_Maybe tonight really __will__ be fun…_

* * *

"So Len, Migikata no Chou, eh? And Luka tells me you got a new outfit…?"

"EH?! You _told_ him?!" Len spluttered, choking on his drink mid-swallow as Gakupo smirked at him. "Luka-nee!"

Rin burst into laughter, falling out of her chair, and Luka hid a smile behind her hand. "Sorry, Len-kun… But I wasn't going to lie. Besides, he saw my sketches."

The blonde choked again, this time on air, his face flushing a deep crimson. "He _SAW_ it?!"

By this point, they were all laughing, Rin perhaps the loudest, rolling on the floor while Gakupo's smirk widened.

"Aw, what's the matter with me knowing, Len…?" He teased. "I personally thought the design was pretty hot." The young teen crossed his arms, and Gakupo continued with a wicked grin. "Besides… I bet you didn't mind this much when _Kaito_ saw it~!"

"G-Gakupo!" "Gakupo-nii!" Kaito and Len exclaimed in unison, Kaito shooting him a warm smile afterwards. Len felt his cheeks burning, and averted his gaze, while Gakupo moved on to teasing Rin about being so "lady-like" and rolling around on the floor. Even when he looked away, Len could feel Kaito's dark blue gaze on him, making the teen's heart stutter in his chest.

_Why do I feel like this around him…?_ The waiters and waitresses were coming around, gathering empty plates and cups as the Vocaloid crew prepared to leave. He sighed quietly to himself, allowing Rin to drag him back out to the car—trusting his sister not to run him into anything—while he pondered the question.

"Next stop, the mansion!" Rin cheered as she buckled her seat-belt. Len did the same, his gaze pulled back to the window.

_Maybe you do like him…_ The young teen frowned thoughtfully, resting his forhead on the cool window. _More than you should… As more than an older brother…_

'_No.' _He told himself silently, muttering under his breath, "You're being ridiculous, Len…"

"What?" Rin tilted her head, fixing her brother with a curious look.

"Nothing." The younger Kagamine lied, flashing his twin a small smile. "Just thinkg out loud, that's all." If Rin knew he was lying, she didn't show it, shrugging and returning to singing along with the radio.

_Just brothers…_ _Just friends…_ Len found himself repeating in his head, sighing quietly. _That's all…_

* * *

Well, it's kind of short, but… It's just the background/build-up kind of thing… The next chapter is when it gets fun=} lol. Thanks for reading, and thanks to KwBw21 and princenum1 for reviewing! Until the next chapter!


End file.
